


Warlock says goodbye to his old life

by nighttime_stars



Series: Warlock saunters vaguely into their lives [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Warlock Tags Along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Warlock prepares to leave his home, while Nanny and Aziraphale... tie up some loose threads.





	Warlock says goodbye to his old life

The day before was like a haze in Warlock’s mind. He lied in bed the next morning trying to remember if the four horsemen, and angel and a demon trying to start a war, and _Satan _actually happened. It must have though, as he was definitely in his room at Nanny’s flat.

And if that dream came true, why couldn’t have the world nearly ended?

Stumbling into the kitchen, Warlock found Nanny and Aziraphale sitting around the small dining table with a bowl of cereal set out for him. Even though he knew that they didn’t have to sleep, they both still looked drained and ready to pass out for a hundred years.

“Dear,” Nanny started as Warlock ate his first spoonful, “you’re going to have to go back to your house…”

Warlock opened his mouth and tried to protest despite all the cereal in it but Aziraphale quickly continued. “Don’t worry,” he said, making a placating gesture with his hands. “It’s only for today while we… tie up some loose threads.”

Nodding, Warlock went back to eating as Nanny explained what they were doing. One day was acceptable and Warlock wasn’t particularly worried about them after what happened yesterday. He would probably spend the time in his room playing games. Or, maybe he’ll say goodbye to the chef as she snuck him a lot of treats when he was a kid.

“The excuse, dear,” Nanny said, “is that you’re packing for boarding school. Just bring what you need but leave some stuff there as you have to go to the house during the holidays.”

“Okay,” Warlock mumbled. _This will be easy, _he thought.

_No one would actually care._

**

His father, unsurprisingly, wasn’t home. ‘Emergency meeting in DC’ his mum had said with that annoyed look on her face. For the rest of the morning, she helped him pack up some clothes and other bits into a large suitcase. At lunchtime, she and him had pancakes, which she said was a special treat, and they chatted about her trip to the Middle East and his time in London.

It was nice, though Warlock had to be careful with what he said. It had been a while since he had had quality time with his mum.

Unfortunately, his mum also had a meeting that afternoon (something about the small charity she ran with some of the officers’ wives). Nearly in tears, she hugged and kissed him goodbye before leaving him in an empty house.

Of course, it wasn’t actually empty. Wandering around to kill time, Warlock slipped in and out of servant corridors where he had spent the more adventurous parts of his childhood. He didn’t see anyone he knew (only some of the new hires that he had never taken the time to talk to) and the chef wasn’t in her kitchen, most likely taking a break before the dinner prep.

To Warlock, it still felt like a very empty house even if it technically wasn’t.

**

Eventually, Warlock grabbed his suitcase and got the driver to take him to St James’ Park. (It felt strange to be going through London at a normal speed).

“Would you like for me to wait until someone picks you up?” The driver asked as he helped Warlock get the suitcase out of the boot.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Warlock said. He pointed at a woman on the far end of the park and said, “That’s her there.” Warlock was hoping that the driver never knew Nanny because this woman’s hair was brown and she wore brighter clothes than what Nanny usually wore.

“Okay then,” the driver said. “I’ll see you at Christmas” and he got in the car and drove off.

Warlock walked in the opposite direction of fake-Nanny and sat on the bench where he was meant to meet the real Nanny and Aziraphale. He pulled out his phone and fiddled with some mindless games.

He hid his sigh of relief when Nanny and Aziraphale sat down next to him. The people they used to work for must have been complete idiots because even the way they sat was distinctly different: Nanny slouching while looking like Aziraphale was particularly weird.

“How was your morning, dear?” Nanny-as-Aziraphale asked.

“It was alright,” Warlock said and then, wondering why they hadn’t switched back yet, asked, “Is it all over now?”

“They’re probably pretending the whole thing never happened,” Nanny said. “Right,” he said to Aziraphale, “is anyone looking?”

Aziraphale took a moment before replying, “No.” Over the top of Warlock’s head, they joined hands and morphed back into themselves.

“What happens now?” Warlock asked. He noticed a look between Aziraphale and Nanny but he couldn’t decipher what it meant.

The moment passed, and Aziraphale smiled brightly, “Now, we get a bite to eat.”

Nanny walked ahead of them to wave down a taxi and Warlock fell into step with Aziraphale. “What was Hell like?” He asked.

“Fun,” Aziraphale said without hesitation. “I asked archangel Michael for a rubber duck.”

Dissolving into giggles, Warlock thanked God for having this moment as part of Her Ineffable Plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! We've reached the end of the canon part of this series! Thank you so much for everyone's support, I have honestly enjoyed this so much.
> 
> BUT...
> 
> It's not really the end I do have a multi-chaptered post canon story planned out which I will be attempting to write during NaNoWriMo and my tumblr is @n1ghtt1me-stars if you want to be kept updated with its progress, ask questions or just say hi (I do also reblog a lot of fantastic good omens stuff and some posts about writing). I also have some ideas for a Christmas project and I am also open to requests.
> 
> Again, thank you for every hit, kudo, bookmark, subscription and comment. They are much appreciated (you know, this is really emotional writing this). See you soon, hopefully!


End file.
